No todo se tiene que contar
by Tsuki Choko
Summary: En Gravity Falls cada día era diferente, un misterio nuevo, un monstruo al cual deben vencer, pero ese día sería diferente, no atraparían duendes que te hacen ver tu peor pesadilla o no vencerían a gnomos que buscan una reina… ese día Mabel y Dipper Pines encontrarían y formarían lazos de amor inexplicables. (One-Shot) -Twincest-


**No todo se tiene que contar.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, son creación de Alex Hirsch

**Notas del autor: **Holis~ esta es mi primer historia xD ¡Espero que les guste! Cualquier duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación... ¡COMAN TIERRA! Aaah no se crean x3 Un Review plis

* * *

En Gravity Falls cada día era diferente, un misterio nuevo, un monstruo al cual deben vencer, pero ese día sería diferente, no atraparían duendes que te hacen ver tu peor pesadilla o no vencerían a gnomos que buscan una reina… ese día Mabel y Dipper Pines encontrarían y formarían lazos de amor inexplicables.

—¡Mabel! ¡MABEL¡ —gritaba el gemelo por toda la cabaña del misterio— ¿Dónde se metió esa tonta? —susurró para sí mismo, sin ningún miedo a ser escuchado.

Mabel salió de una de las puertas del corredor, con cara de enojo y apretando los dientes, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se quebrarían.

—¿A quién le dices tonta?

Dipper se congeló al ver a su hermana tan enojada y prefirió quedar en silencio, sin embargo ella no reaccionó de la misma forma. Mabel subió lentamente su brazo, con su mano cerrada en forma de puño, el gemelo solo esperaba el golpe en su cabeza, pero para su suerte su gemela paró su letal puño a unos cuantos milímetros de su cabeza. El chico tenía miedo de ver hacia arriba para descubrir que había detenido a su gemela para no ser golpeado, sintió una gota en su nariz y por inercia subió la cabeza, su hermana tenía la vista hacia abajo y en sus mejillas se notaban las lágrimas cayendo.

"Aun y cuando llora se ve hermosa". Dipper se sonrojó al pensar en esas palabras, pero Mabel lo sacó de ese mar de pensamientos al empujarlo hacia el suelo y salir corriendo. Dipper no se quedaría con la duda de porque Mabel lloraba, "¿Acaso vio algo en ese armario? ¿Dije algo que la lastimo?" simplemente no encontraba el porqué de las acciones de Mabel.

—¡Hey! Dipper, ¿qué pasa chico, por qué tanta prisa? Y… ¿Dónde está Mabel? Ya es hora de comer y el Sr. Pines dijo que fuéramos al restaurant de Linda Susan —decía Soos mientras cambiaba un foco en el techo de la cocina.

—Yo no tengo hambre Soos, sin embargo no encuentro a Mabel por ningún lado, salió de un armario y se fue corriendo —el gemelo pronunció estas palabras un poco precipitado, dio la media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

—Mmmm, yo tampoco tengo hambre… —en la mesa quedaba medio taco, desde hace tres días, lo tomó y se lo comió— Bueno, aún sabía bien —dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

Dipper seguía con su búsqueda por toda la cabaña, la buscó en la sala, la cocina, el corredor… "¡Cierto, nuestra habitación!" Salió disparado hacia las escaleras, en un escalón tropezó pero no le importó, él solo quería encontrar, abrazar y besar a su hermana. Se sonrojó al pensar en las mejillas de su hermana siendo besadas por él.

Por fin había llegado a la puerta de madera que daba hacia la habitación que compartía con su gemela, escucho unos quejidos que provenían de los labios de su hermana, él la había escuchado llorar durante todos sus doce años, sabía que su hermana lloraba como nunca lo había hecho.

Tocó a la puerta y no hubo respuesta, volvió a intentar tocar pero en ese momento su hermana devolvió el golpe en la puerta.

—Dipper, vete, por favor… me siento muy mal y no quiero pelear contigo —Mabel se deslizó y quedó sentada en el suelo recargada en la puerta, Dipper hizo lo mismo pero del otro lado, los dos estaban en la misma posición, pero los dividía esa puerta de madera. Su gemelo no quería que Mabel se pusiera aun más triste, pero quería saber porque lloraba tanto.

—Mabel… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te lastime, hice algo que no debí hacer? —preguntaba Dipper con un verdadero tono de preocupación y temor a lo que su hermana podría contestar.

La chica soltó un gran suspiro y otra lágrima rodó sobre su mejilla y con un nudo en la garganta se dispuso a hablar.

—Dipper… todo empeoró desde que llegamos aquí, bueno en realidad nuestra hermandad se volvió aún más fuerte, pero eso me lastima, creo que no me gusta que me trates como hermana.

–Pero entonces… ¿Cómo quieres que te trate? —interrumpió Dipper.

Mabel sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, pero estaba más que dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sentía a su hermano.

—Dip, déjame terminar; en la ciudad todo estaba relativamente bien, cada quien tenía su habitación, sus amigos, pero sin embargo yo me sentía sola, lo peor es que me gustaba verte de vez en cuando porque me encantaba esa sensación de extrañarte y me gustaba todavía más pensar que… no eras mi hermano gemelo.

Dipper sintió un hueco en el corazón, no sabía que responder. "¿Entonces su hermana lo odiaba?"

—No te odio, si eso es lo que piensas, más bien es al contrario. Siento una necesidad de ti, pero esa necesidad está mal, muy mal. Yo, yo hace unos minutos entre a ese armario, ahí estaba uno de tus chalecos, me atreví a tomarlo y buscar en los bolsillos y pude encontrar esa carta de amor para Wendy —Mabel volvió a soltar el llanto, Dipper aún no sabía que pensar, "¿Cómo sabia que la carta que había escrito era para Wendy? ¿Tendría que confesarle a Mabel a quien iba dedicada esa carta en realidad?"

—Pensé que lo de Wendy, era solo una atracción que sentía un chico de doce años por una chica de quince, algo sin importancia, pero me doy cuenta que no es así, en realidad estas enamorado de ella y eso, eso me hace daño Dipper, yo hablaba de chicos frente a ti, a veces salía con ellos, tú nunca me dijiste que te lastimaba, por eso no me atrevía a decirte que me hacías daño con tus sentimientos hacia Wendy —decía la gemela con la voz entrecortada y con el llanto en su cara como si un diluvio hubiera caído sobre ella.

Dipper apretó su mano derecha sobre su pecho y se dio el valor para hablarle a su hermana.

—Mabel… mi Mabel preferida, si me lastimabas, pero te veía tan feliz con ellos y yo no quería borrar esa sonrisa de tu hermoso rostro, además esa carta no era para Wendy, era para otra chica, para la chica de quien en realidad estoy enamorado.

—¿No, no, no era para Wendy? Entonces… ¿Para quién? Yo la leí, decía "esta carta es para la chica de mis sueños, la chica que aunque es imposible estar con ella por cuestiones naturales, la amo con todo mi corazón". Esas eran las palabras Dipper, ¿a quién más le puedes decir eso?

—A ti Mabel… —dijo Dipper casi en un susurro, pero lo suficiente alto para que su gemela lo escuchara.

El corazón de Mabel comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus labios se convirtieron en una grande y hermosa sonrisa.

—Dipper… ¿En verdad estás enamorado de mi? —preguntó Mabel con inocencia y miedo a que la respuesta de su hermano fuera otra que ella no quería escuchar.

Dipper rio un poco.

—Creo que eso te lo contesté hace un rato; al principio me sentía atraído por Wendy, eso no te lo puedo negar, pero desde mucho antes de que viniéramos aquí sentía un gran amor por ti, al igual que tu necesitaba de ti a cada instante, pero en ocasiones me sentía mal, me sentía la peor persona del mundo por estar enamorado de mi propia hermana gemela, por eso salía tan seguido de la casa, para olvidarme de ti, pero mientras más me separaba, mas te necesitaba.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, Dipper ya no escuchó ningún ruido al interior de la habitación, sintió miedo por lo que pudiera hacer Mabel ahí adentro, pero ese miedo se convirtió en felicidad cuando se levantó del suelo y miró a su hermana de pie con la puerta de la habitación abierta.

—Entra y siéntate —dijo Mabel con una sonrisa en sus labios y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Dipper entró y se sentó en la cama de su hermana. Mabel tomó lugar junto a él, giró y lo miró de frente. Dipper imitó a su gemela y quedaron viéndose profundamente a los ojos por unos… ¿Segundos, minutos o tal vez horas? Que el tiempo se fuera al diablo, ellos solo se veían con amor, con dulzura y puede que hasta con un poco de pasión.

El gemelo se dispuso a hablar primero.

—¿Entonces, tú me dirás porque te afectaba tanto que esa carta fuera para Wendy?

Mabel bajo su cabeza con pena.

—Dip, yo también te amo mucho y cuando leí esa carta, me sentí tan desdichada de no poder ser Wendy para que me dieras cartas de ese tipo, pero ahora que me confiesas tu amor, más feliz no puedo estar.

Pero Dipper volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

—Mabel, somos gemelos, tenemos la misma sangre y lo sabes, esto es demasiado ¿Qué pensara el tío Stan? Es más, ¿Qué pensaran nuestros padres? —decía con aspecto nervioso y triste en su rostro.

Mabel suspiró y soltó una risita muy divertida.

—¿Recuerdas lo de los gnomos? Bueno, nadie nos creyó y preferimos guardarlo en secreto, no siempre hay que contarlo todo Dipper, en nueve años seremos mayores de edad y si para en ese entonces seguimos igual de enamorados, podemos volver aquí y ser una pareja feliz, sin que nadie nos juzgue.

Dipper agacho la cabeza y sonrió.

—Oh Mabel, siempre actuando sin pensar.

—Y tú siempre tan cerebrito —dijo la gemela dándole golpecitos en la cabeza.

De nuevo ese juego de miradas se apoderó de ellos. Dipper tomó la mano de su hermana sin dejar de lado el contacto visual, después subió su otra mano por su brazo hasta llegar a su mejilla, la acarició lentamente con su dedo pulgar, la gemela se sentía en la nubes por el tacto tan bello que hacia Dipper en su rostro, cerró los ojos y sonrió tontamente.

—¿Mabel? —preguntó Dipper sin dejar de acariciar a su hermana, ella seguía sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados.

—Mmmm… —emitió Mabel para hacerle entender a su hermano que lo escuchaba.

—Te amo —susurró el gemelo. Mabel abrió los ojos y vio como Dipper estaba tan cerca de ella, a unos centímetros de tener contacto con sus labios.

—Yo también Dipper, te amo mucho —después de decir esas palabras Mabel se acercó un milímetro más a su hermano, se detuvo pues se sentía nerviosa de darle su primer beso, Dipper rio por lo bajo y sin pensarlo dos veces rozó sus labios con los de su hermana, probó esa prohibida boca por un buen rato, pero él no solo quería besar los labios de su hermana, "Mas" eso pasaba por la mente de Dipper, mientras Mabel correspondía el beso con dificultad al no saber cómo mover sus labios.

"Los labios de Dipper son tan deliciosos, quiero más de ellos, mucho más…" Mabel se inundaba de pensamientos como este, quería saciar esa sed de tener a Dipper no solo como hermano, si no como hombre.

Dipper golpeaba con su lengua los dientes de Mabel, ella no entendía muy bien porque, hasta que los separó, su gemelo aprovecho al cien por ciento la acción de Mabel y metió su lengua, ella sentía a Dipper por toda la extensión de su boca, cosa que no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo.

La gemela comenzó a sentir como su hermano la empujaba para atrás, ella se dejo llevar hasta caer en la cama con Dipper encima, era una posición comprometedora, pero demasiado agradable "¿Y si el tío Stan entra y nos ve así?" Pensaba Mabel, pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Dipper metió la mano por debajo de su suéter rosa, sentía como esa mano recorría su cintura, hasta pasar por su vientre e iba subiendo muy despacio hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, gimió en la boca de su hermano al sentir ese agradable tacto que le provocaba la exploradora mano de Dipper.

Separaron sus labios para tomar aire, Dipper no quitaba la mano del pecho de Mabel.

–Mabel, yo quiero hacerte…

—¡Chicos! Vamos a comer con Linda Susan —gritó el tío Stan.

Los gemelos se quedaron congelados del miedo de que su tío subiera y los viera así, para su suerte solo les grito desde las escaleras. Dipper sacó lentamente la mano del suéter de su hermana, se levantaron y acomodaron sus ropas un poco desaliñadas.

—¡El primero en bajar es un duende del bosque! —gritó Mabel con diversión, pero Dipper la detuvo de la mano antes de que saliera corriendo y la miro profundamente con ojos de amor.

—Te amo Mabel.

La chica puso su mano libre sobre su pecho y bajó su cara sonrojada.

—En la noche procuraré cerrar la puerta con llave.

Dipper se sonrojó demasiado, tanto que sentía su cara arder, tomó el rostro de Mabel entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Y yo procuraré guardar en secreto el asunto de los gnomos —dijo el gemelo guiñándole un ojo a su hermana, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del cuarto para ir a comer al pueblo con su tío, sin percatarse del tipo robusto que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y que había escuchado su conversación desde hace rato.

—No volveré a ver a los chicos igual que antes —dijo Soos para sí mismo caminando hacia las escaleras para bajarlas e ir a comer con ellos.

FIN


End file.
